


expectations and extrapolations

by ElasticElla



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Elementary (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is really great at knowing what to expect, like <i>really</i>. Gina can mock her multicolored sticky notes and five tiered highlighting system all she wants, Amy hasn't been surprised by a morning meeting in three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	expectations and extrapolations

**Author's Note:**

> for drabbletag7 [come play](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html)!

Amy is really great at knowing what to expect, like _really_. Gina can mock her multicolored sticky notes and five tiered highlighting system all she wants, Amy hasn't been surprised by a morning meeting in three years. Back then while Amy knew their previous Captain wasn't, ahem, the best version of himself, she didn't think that was going to be the lucky Friday when he announced he was leaving the 99. (Multiple low ranked reports had already been submitted, and on paper nothing had changed that Friday.) 

Anyways. The point is Amy is good at knowing what's going on. It helps beat back the anxiety, and it makes her better at her job _and_ more likely to know answers to any of Holt's morning questions. 

So when Captain Holt introduces _Consultant_ Joan Watson, Amy is very unprepared. 

Even more-so when he adds, “Watson will be working with Santiago on the Bagel Strangler Case.”

Holt is still talking and perhaps for the first time ever, Amy isn't paying attention. Because _she_ will be working the infamous bagel case- a murderer who strikes the same day every year at a different cafe, leaving behind one blueberry bagel- with Watson. 

She's never even met the woman- what if their work styles don't mesh? What if she was the Vulture 2.0? Which, Amy can admit doesn't make sense at all, besides Joa- _Watson_ is wildly more attractive than the original. 

Amy isn't ready for this, isn't-

“I'm Joan. Together, I'm sure we'll catch him.” 

.

Honestly, Amy doesn't think they'll catch the strangler in time. She knows it's awful to start pessimistic, but almost all of her coworkers have had a shot at this case and failed it. She wasn't supposed to have it until next year, and was planning on doing prep work for at least five weeks ahead of time.

It isn't ideal, not nearly, and perhaps because Amy's usual rhythm has already been thrown, she doesn't mind Watson's unorthodox methods. It became obvious there wasn't a free room at the precinct- Amy's never had issues sharing with Terry but Watson says she'll distract him- they end up in Watson's home. Or technically, the floor above in a spacious room with an inviting empty wall. 

They fill it up haphazardly, making and breaking connections between crime scene photos. It feels more like a game than a murder investigation, jazz in the background, and Joan and Amy taking turns at new ways the crime could have happened.

“What if the victims aren't random?” Amy says.

Joan tilts her head, “How would you group them? We've tried gender, race, age, socioeconomic-”

“I agree on a whole it's random, but what if there are two killers? So it just makes it look random.”

Another day until they find the right pattern- three distinct groups, three killers that turned to two five years ago. And there just so happens to be an outlier five years ago. 

Joan smiles grimly, “Looks like we found the third killer.”


End file.
